


Never is Too Much Cake (spanish)

by Salimah



Series: Español/Spanish [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Pasteles, Polyamoroso, Virginia esta aqui!, muchos pasteles, quiero uno de esos, y unos novios de alta calidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: Virginia no le quiere decir a sus novios cuando es su cumpleaños, así que toman en sus propias manos el asunto para celebrarlo de todas maneras.





	Never is Too Much Cake (spanish)

**Author's Note:**

> Version en español de mi fanfic 'Never is too much cake', que puede ser encontrado en mi perfil.  
> Spanish version of my fanfic 'Never is too much cake', that can be found on my profile.

Los muchachos miraron a su novia con los abiertos como platos.

“No puedes hablar en serio”

Virginia se detuvo con tenedor sosteniendo un bocado de panqueques a medio camino de su boca, “Lo hago”

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron, Virginia masticando su bocado de panqueques con expectativa. Los muchachos la miraron de la misma manera, ninguno atreviéndose a decir algo.

Steve fue el primero en romperse, su expresión seria y estoica, pero Virginia sabía que escondía la incredulidad y asombro debajo. Steve siempre había sido bueno para esconder sus emociones en el área de negocios, pero cuando era con la gente normal, se quebraba como un huevo, “Estas demente, mujer”

Virginia le dio un trago a su jugo, alzando una ceja y esperando el inevitable estallido que sus novios iban a provocar. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

“No puedes dejarnos así” Ivar se inclinó sobre la isla de la cocina, casi entrando en su espacio personal. Virginia se echó hacia atrás y lo apuntó con su tenedor, una gota de miel cayendo en el mármol.

“ _Por supuesto_ que puedo”

Bucky retrocedió y se recostó contra la encimera, sus ojos enfocados en el suelo. Se rascó la barba distraídamente y se mordió el labio pensativamente. Ni Steve o Ivar le prestaron atención.

Steve se inclinó sobre la isla junto a Ivar, arrojando distraídamente una servilleta sobre la gota de miel que había caído sobre la mesa. “Tenemos que saber tu cumpleaños, Virginia. ¿Qué clase de novios seriamos si no supiésemos tu cumpleaños?”

Virginia los ignoró y optó por inclinarse a un lado para tener una mejor vista de Bucky, “Bucky, cariño, ¿Estas bien? No has dicho una palabra”

Bucky levantó la vista del suelo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, “Trataba de recordar si alguna vez dejaste una pista de cuando seria tu cumpleaños, pero no recuerdo nada” Bucky cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado en un gesto de curiosidad, “No entiendo tu renuencia a decirnos tu cumpleaños, pero si no quieres decirnos, no me molestare.”

“Traidor”

“Vendido”

Virginia sonrió, el gesto haciendo que el estómago de los chicos en la habitación diera una voltereta hacia atrás. “Gracias Bucky. Realmente lo aprecio” Virginia terminó lo último de sus panqueques y se puso de pie a lavar su plato, “En cuanto a ustedes dos,” apuntó a Ivar y Steve con un dedo acusador, “no quiero oír otra palabra del asunto. No les diré cuando es mi cumpleaños, y no intenten hacerme cambiar de opinión.”

Los tres observaron cómo se acercaban al lavaplatos y guardaba su plato limpio. Hubo silencio en la cocina durante varios minutos más antes de que Ivar jalara impacientemente la manga de la camisa de su novia, poniendo sus mejores ojos de perrito.

“¿Por _favooooooor_?”

Virginia se soltó de su agarre con un sonido de frustración, imitando la posición de Bucky y recostándose contra la encimera. Miró detenidamente a los hombres de la sala antes de dejar salir un suspiro de derrota. Ivar y Steve chocaron puños no muy discretamente detrás de sus espaldas.

“Cumplo alrededor del 29 de noviembre, como en un par de semanas” dijo, tomándose el resto de su jugo y lavando el vaso también. Cuando se volteó hacia sus novios, los tres la miraban expectativamente. “Eso es todo lo que tendrán de mi”

Ivar y Steve gimieron en derrota mientras que Bucky se encogía de hombros y abría el refrigerador y sacaba un yogurt.

 

* * *

 

Steve se rascó la barbilla, mirando en blanco hacia el frente, “Tenemos que averiguar cuando es su cumpleaños”

“Estoy de acuerdo” Ivar lanzó un dardo a la diana negra en la pared y le dio un trago a su cerveza. Bucky miró la diana –una foto de Dolores Umbridge estaba clavada en ella– durante unos momentos antes de darle un bocado a su pizza, devolviendo su atención al televisor. Ivar quitó los dardos de la diana con un movimiento brusco, “Pero ella no nos va a decir. Tenemos que idear un plan”

Bucky masticó la pizza y le dio un trago a su soda. Ivar lanzó una mirada de reojo al vaso, pero Bucky ignoró la renuencia de su novio hacia su bebida. “O podrían dejarla en paz y simplemente olvidarlo”

“Tú no lo entiendes, Buck” Steve se pasó las manos por la cara y dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, hundiéndose un poco más en el sofá, “Un cumpleaños es algo importante. Si Virginia no quiere decirnos entonces es porque algo está mal”

Bucky lo miró inexpresivamente, “Tal vez somos novios terribles”

“No digas tonterías Barnes” Ivar lanzó otro dardo, este cayendo entre los ojos de Umbridge. “Somos los mejores novios que alguien podría desear”

Steve cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Estaban en la sala de estar en ese momento. Había pasado al menos una hora desde que Virginia se fue a pasar su ‘tiempo a solas’ en casa de una amiga. Hacían esto dos veces a la semana, para mantener la relación equilibrada. Tener tres novios no siempre era el sueño realidad, no importa que tanto Ivar se quejara de su tiempo separados.

Mientras que Virginia tenía su muy necesitado tiempo a solas los muchachos hacían lo que podían para entretenerse. Justo ahora estaban en la sala, comiendo pizza y bebiendo –‘ _no Ivar la soda no es el elixir del mal tú lo eres’_ – mientras que veían una película en la tele. Steve estaba acostado de espaldas sobre el sofá más grande, su cabeza descansando a un lado del muslo de Bucky.

El tema de conversación no había cambiado en los últimos dos días, y Bucky estaba empezando a impacientarse.

“No hay nada malo con nosotros, y no hay nada malo con Virginia” Bucky cambió de canal cuando los protagonistas de la película empezaron a cantar en el centro comercial. Romance, ugh. “Solo no quiere decirnos su cumpleaños y ya. No entiendo cuál es el gran problema”

“El problema, mi querido Bucking,” Ivar se acercó al sofá cuando la foto agujereada de Umbridge cayó al suelo, “es que _yo_ quiero saber su cumpleaños. Quiero hacer algo por ella, algo especial, pero no puedo porque no se en que maldito día hacerlo”

Steve tarareó su de acuerdo y Bucky dejo el canal en una transmisión de Star Wars, “Lo único con lo que puedo darte de consuelo es que cumple alrededor del 29 de noviembre. No quiso decirme nada más”

Ivar detuvo su cerveza a medio camino a su boca y lo golpeó en el brazo, con fuerza, “¡¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso?!”

“Anoche”

“¡¿Y por qué rayos no dijiste nada?!”

“Bueno, no puedo hablar mucho cuando tengo mi lengua hundida en una vag–”

Steve alzó la mano para detenerlo, “No me invitaste; no quiero oírlo”

Bucky rodó los ojos y apartó a Ivar de su especio personal, teniendo cuidado de no derramar su soda ni voltear su pizza, “Lo que quiero decir es que Virginia nos dirá cuando es su cumpleaños, pero no justo ahora. Solo no quiere decirnos y ya. Ahora cierren la boca y déjenme escuchar la película. Leia está a punto de aparecer”

Steve no parecía muy satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Ivar no estaba tan convencido, pero también aceptó la conclusión de Bucky. Bucky sonrió y asintió con la cabeza con firmeza, dando la discusión por terminada y volviendo a su comida y la película.

Ivar interrumpió su corta calma, “Todavía quiero hacer algo para ella, sin embargo”

“Estoy de acuerdo”

Bucky gimió con un trozo de queso derretido colgando de su labio.

 

* * *

 

Era la mañana del 25 de noviembre cuando Virginia despertó sola en su cama. Eso, de todas las cosas extrañas que le pasaban al día, era inusual.

Por supuesto, casi nunca despertaba con sus tres novios junto a ella. Steve y Bucky salían muy temprano a correr unas cuantas vueltas al parque, y mientras que Ivar también despertaba un poco después que ellos, solo se duchaba y cepillaba los dientes antes de acurrucarse con su novia un poco más.

Para cuando Virginia despertaba Steve ya había hecho el café y Bucky había preparado el desayuno. Ivar ya estaba ahí con una taza caliente de té en su mano cuando abría los ojos.

Si, era lindo la mayoría del tiempo, pero esa mañana había despertado sola. Las sabanas de la cama ridículamente grande estaban frías y la ducha estaba apagada. No había ropa regada por la habitación y las cortinas estaban cerradas. Una taza de té humeante descansaba en la mesita de noche. Virginia se sentó y le dio un trago, pensando en cómo Ivar era el que le entregaba esa taza usualmente.

El sonido de voces en la cocina la hizo levantarse. Hundió los pies en unas peludas pantuflas amarillas y salió del cuarto con la taza caliente aun en sus manos. Mientras más se acercaba a la cocina, las voces se hacían más claras.

“Va a odiarlo” La voz decepcionada de Steve salió desde la cocina. Bucky fue el siguiente en hablar.

“No seas tan negativo. No se ve tan mal”

La voz de Ivar habló después del sonoro sorbido de lo que Virginia suponía era el batido de frutas que tomaba sin falta cada mañana, “Estamos hechos de negatividad” dijo en un tono que le decía que estaban tan serio y amargado como siempre, “Y si, se _así_ de mal.”

“¿Qué se ve tan mal?”

Ivar, Bucky y Steve dieron un salto cuando la voz de su novia hizo eco en la habitación. Siempre era fácil saber que cuando venía; su tendencia a hacer ruido la delataba, pero esta vez había logrado pasar desapercibida. Ivar derramó un poco de su batido sobre su camisa. Virginia pagaría por eso más tarde, pero justo ahora solo tenía ojos para el gigantesco plato en la isla.

“¿Feliz cumpleaños?”

Un pastel de chocolate estaba situado en medio de la isla de la cocina. No era muy grande, era quizás del tamaño de un plato de sopa, pero era lo suficientemente grande que al terminar de comerlo estuviese llena. Una capa de chocolate derretido lo cubría por completo, unas pocas gotas derramándose del pastel y en el plato. Tenía un poco de glaseado en la cima también, pero Virginia estaba demasiado ocupada admirando el brillo del chocolate como para prestarle mucha atención a la decoración.

No tenía idea de lo que los muchachos estaban hablando; ese pastel se veía positivamente delicioso. Claro, estaba un poco torcido, y el glaseado no estaba perfectamente colocado, pero un pastel es para comer, no para mirar, ¿no?

“Por favor díganme que eso es para mí” Virginia estaba tratando de no babear, pero la imagen frente a ella se lo estaba haciendo difícil. Steve se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

“Queríamos hacer algo para tu cumpleaños, y ya que no sabemos cuándo es…” murmuró, su voz disminuyendo hasta que ya no se escuchaba. Virginia buscó frenéticamente una cuchara y se acercó al pastel.

Ivar la detuvo antes de que destruyera su obra maestra, “¡Espera! ¿Ni siquiera vas a pedir un deseo, o preguntar algo más?”

Virginia lo miró durante unos segundos antes de que las palabras entraran a su cerebro, “Umm… ¿Gracias?”

Ivar parpadeó hacia ella antes de que fuera empujado a un lado y fuera del camino de su novia. Virginia hundió la cuchara en el pastel y le dio un gran bocado, masticando por unos segundos en los que los muchachos la observaron con expectativa.

Tragó y se limpió un poco de chocolate de la esquina de la boca, “Los amo, muchachos” Y se puso a comer otra vez.

Mientras que Virginia se deleitaba con su pastel de cumpleaños, Bucky se recostaba contra la pared y le sonreía a Steve y a Ivar, “Tenían razón. Ella lo detesta”

“Cierra la boca”

 

* * *

 

 

La mañana del 26, en cambio, transcurrió con normalidad. Ivar le trajo una taza de café, Steve conversó sobre el documental que había visto la noche anterior, y Bucky le dio un beso de despedida cuando se fue.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Virginia, sin embargo, el caos empezó. Ivar y Steve se pelearon para entrar primero en la cocina mientras que Bucky se quedó atrás, esperando a que terminaran de luchar. Cuando no lo hicieron, Bucky se acercó y los golpeó a ambos en la cabeza y entro él a la cocina, empezando a sacar las cosas de la nevera y los gabinetes.

Steve entro en la cocina acariciándose el lugar en el que había sido golpeado, “¿Qué sabor vamos a hacer hoy?”

“Fresa. Ya hicimos uno de chocolate ayer, tenemos que cambiar de táctica” Ivar saco las fresas del refrigerador y mordió una antes de poner el tazón junto al resto de los ingredientes.

Bucky tarareó la melodía de una canción por lo bajo, “¿Van a ayudarme hoy, o solo se quedaran mirando y comiendo la mezcla como ayer?”

Ivar detuvo su mano con una fresa camino a su boca, pero después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y la mordió de todas maneras, “Soy terrible cocinando, de cualquier forma”

Steve estiró un brazo para alcanzar la caja de leche, pero Ivar estaba moviéndose para tomar otra fresa al mismo tiempo. Sus brazos chocaron y Steve perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia delante y derramando la leche mientras que Ivar retrocedía tan rápido que golpeó el paquete de harina con el codo, derramándola también.

Bucky rodó los ojos y suspiró mientras sus novios entraban en pánico, “Tienen suerte de ser lindos”

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta cuando vio a Virginia sentada en el sofá de la sala el 27 de noviembre, viendo una película y comiendo un trozo del pastel de fresa que le habían dado el día anterior. Ivar y Steve chocaron contra su espalda ante la repentina parada. Virginia los miró con extrañeza y le dio otro bocado a su pastel.

“Feliz cumpleaños, cariño” murmuró Bucky y apretó la bolsa en sus manos.

Virginia rodó los ojos, “¿Siguen con eso? Ni siquiera saben si hoy es mi cumpleaños”

Ivar empujó a Bucky fuera de su camino y se dirigió a la cocina. Había pasado más tiempo en ese lugar en los últimos tres días que en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa. “Ese es el punto”

Steve siguió a Ivar dentro de la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, “Llegaste antes hoy”

“Tuve la tarde libre” Virginia lamio su cuchara con lo último de su pastel. Había estado comiendo pastel sin para durante los últimos dos días, y Bucky estaba empezando a preocuparse. Todavía quedaba un montón de pastel en la cocina.

Tomo el plato de Virginia y lo dejó junto a la bolsa llena de piñas en la cocina y fue a sentarse con su novia, tomando su mano entre las suyas y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, inhalando su olor, “Perdónanos por agobiarte tanto, solo queremos hacerte feliz”

Virginia sonrió y le acarició el cabello distraídamente, “Sé que lo hacen. Y no están agobiándome” murmuró contra su cuero cabelludo, dejando un beso ahí, “Solo no gasten todo nuestro presupuesto en pasteles. Sobre todo si son de… ¿De qué sabor es el de hoy?”

Bucky dudó antes de responder, “Piña”

“Piña…” Virginia lo pensó por un rato antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreír, “Lo intentare”

 

* * *

 

El 28 de noviembre, Virginia no despertó por la frialdad de las sabanas vacías, o por el aroma de un pastel recién horneado, y por el sonido de sus novios peleando en la cocina. Cuando Virginia despertó, fue por la suave caricia en su cabello, como lo hacía casi todas las mañanas.

Ivar estaba acostado sobre su lado de la cama, apartando el cabello de su frente con suavidad, “Buenos días, _mitt hjarta._ Feliz cumpleaños”

“ _Umm…_ ” Virginia cerró los ojos otra vez y sonrió perezosamente, hundiéndose un poco más en las almohadas y dejando que su novio la mimara. Ivar le pellizcó la mejilla.

“No te duermas, tengo algo para ti”

Virginia acarició el lugar en donde había sido pellizcada y se movió para sentarse, pero antes de que pudiera estirarse para tomar su taza de té, Ivar la había jalado hacia su pecho. En un momento estaba tratando de recuperar sus sentidos y en el siguiente tenía los ojos vendados con una corbata.

“Ivar, ¿que estas–?”

“Shh… Relájate, te daré algo bueno” Ivar murmuró contra su cabello. Virginia no luchó contra la venda ni con el suave pero firme agarre que su novio tenía sobre ella, y en cambio se relajó contra su cuerpo.

“¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu pene? Porque creo que tuve suficiente de eso anoche–“

Ivar le dio un golpecito suave en el muslo con una risita entre dientes, “Silencio, _mitt hjarta_. Abre la boca y mantén tus manos atrás. Te gustara lo que tengo para ti”

Virginia obedeció, un sentimiento de emoción creciendo en su vientre, “No estarás pensando en envenenarme, ¿o sí?”

Oyó el suspiró de Ivar antes de sentir metal frio contra sus labios, “Si no dejas de hablar voy a hacerte pagar”

Virginia se detuvo con la boca abierta para decir algo más cuando una cuchara pasó entre sus labios abiertos. Algo dulce y suave cayó en su lengua, y Virginia no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido. Por una parte, era un gemido de placer; lo que sea que Ivar le había dado sabia delicioso. Por otro lado, había estado comiendo pastel sin descanso durante _días_ , y ahora hay otro más.

Ivar sintió su placer y presionó su cara en la curva de su cuello, “¿Te gusta? Lo hice anoche” podía sentir su sonrisa contra su piel. Virginia sonrió también y abrió la boca cuando Ivar le dio otro bocado.

“Esta delicioso” saboreó el dulce durante unos segundos más antes de volver a hablar, “¿Dónde están Bucky y Steve?”

“¿Dónde crees que están?” Ivar le dio otro bocado de la delicia cremosa, “Rompiendo sus traseros en una carrera por el centro. Sabes cómo son”

Le dio unos bocados más durante un par de minutos más antes de que Virginia reconociera el sabor. “¿Ivar?”

“¿Umm?”

“¿Esto es pastel de queso?”

Ivar dudó antes de responder, “Si, lo hice yo solo. ¿No sabe bien?”

Virginia sacudió la cabeza, “No, no. Está delicioso. Es solo que…” Ivar acarició su cabello con suavidad, “¿Sabes que soy intolerante a la lactosa, verdad?”

El agarre de Ivar se apretó a su alrededor, “Mierda”

 

* * *

 

Steve estaba terminando de glasear el último cupcake de la bandeja cuando Virginia entró en la cocina, despeinada y bostezando. Steve la miró como un venado atrapado por los faros.

Faltaban unos minutos para las doce de la noche, y entonces seria 29 de noviembre, otro día y otro cumpleaños. Steve se había quedado hasta tarde para terminar de decorar los cupcakes que él, Ivar y Bucky habían preparado unas horas antes. Ellos dos se habían unido a Virginia en la cama un par de horas atrás, ambos agotados por el largo día. Los martes eran los peores.

Virginia se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y se rascó el cabello distraídamente con una mano mientras de frotaba el ojo con la otra, “¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde? Son casi las doce”

Steve se mordió el labio y puso la manga pastelera abajo, “Quería terminar los cupcakes antes de mañana, así no tendría que hacerlos tan temprano”

Virginia sacó una botella de agua fresca de la nevera y le dio un largo trago antes de responderle a su novio, “No tienes que hacer esto, Steve. Es tarde,” dejó la botella en la encimera y se acercó a Steve, limpiando un poco de glaseado de su mejilla con su pulgar, “Ven a la cama con nosotros”

Steve mordió su labio con timidez y se sonrojó. Virginia trató de no derretirse por dentro. “De acuerdo” sonrió y apretó la mano de su novia suavemente, “Solo déjame guardarlos en el refrigerador y limpiar todo este desorden”

Ambos se pusieron a limpiar todo lo que estaba regado alrededor de la cocina durante unos minutos. Justo cuando estaban terminando de guardar las cosas, el espantoso reloj de la sala de estar que Bucky había insistido en comprar empezó a sonar, el ruidoso ‘ _tang, tang, tang’_ resonando en la sala. Virginia alcanzó a oír como Ivar le decía a Bucky algo parecido a ‘ _te odio a ti y a tus terribles gustos decorativos’_ y algo que sonaba sospechosamente con un golpe.

Era 29 de noviembre, Steve se dio cuenta. Tomando de la mano a Virginia, la jaló hacia él y la presiono contra su cuerpo, dándole un largo beso en los labios. Trató de recuperar el aliento cuando se separó de ella.

“Feliz cumpleaños, muñeca”

 

* * *

 

En la noche del 30 de noviembre Ivar, Bucky, Steve y Virginia estaban todos sentados juntos en el sillón, bebiendo sodas _–Ivar por el amor de dios deja de tratar de esconder las sodas–_ y comiendo pastel. High School Musical estaba sonando desde la televisión, pero nadie excepto Steve estaba prestando atención.

Ivar masticó un trozo de pastel de piña perezosamente, “No debimos haber hecho tanto pastel”

“Concuerdo” Bucky murmuró mientras jugueteaba con su propio trozo de pastel de fresa. “Creo que no comeré pastel en un par de meses”

“Eso es una mentira, y lo sabes” Virginia lamió un poco de crema de su dedo, “Eres una puta para el pastel. No trates de negarlo”

Bucky se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

“ _¡Shh!_ ” Steve golpeó a Bucky en la pierna con fuerza, “¡Gabriella y Troy van a cantar juntos por primera vez!”

Ivar le lanzó una mirada en blanco, “No puedes hablar en serio”

Steve le devolvió la mirada, “Oh, perdóneme, mi Lord. Tal vez preferirías estar lanzándole dardos a la foto de Umbridge en vez de pasar tiempo de calidad con tus parejas, ¿No?”

“Preferiría lanzarle dardos a tu trasero”

Virginia pellizcó a Ivar a la vez que Bucky pellizcaba a Steve, “Basta ustedes dos. Nos lanzaremos dardos cuando el pastel se termine y la película finalice. Hasta entonces, mantengan su nivel de testosterona bajo el límite, ¿De acuerdo?”

Ivar y Steve asintieron, pero solo porque este último ya estaba demasiado inverso en la película otra vez.

Después de una larga sesión de karaoke, tres rebanadas de pastel, y dos sodas y dos cervezas más tarde, todo mundo estaba acurrucándose bajo una manta en el sofá.

Era caliente, desordenado y algo incómodo, pero Virginia se sentía más en casa que nunca.

“¿Chicos?”

Ivar, Bucky y Steve se voltearon en su dirección, “¿Si?”

Virginia se sonrojó ante tantas miradas, pero se hundió un poco más en el nido de piernas y pechos musculosos y les sonrió, “Los amo, mucho”

Los muchachos le devolvieron la sonrisa, “Te amamos también”

Entonces se miraron mortificados. Ivar retrocedió, llevándose a Virginia otra vez, “Nunca hagamos eso otra vez”

“Jamás”

“En la vida”

Virginia rodó los ojos y puso una película de Harry Potter.


End file.
